


king of my heart

by thefangirlslair



Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [10]
Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Romance, Sneaking Around, Suggestive Themes, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: his hands frantically moves her on his lap making her feel his need, and she moans without a care of anyone hearing. the only thing on her mind right now is sasuke and his wandering hands and mouth."are you sure?" sasuke breathes heavily. "just say stop and i will."she answers by tugging her shirt off and pushing him down on the bed. her hair makes a curtain around them as if hiding them from the world, and she smiles down on him. "don't you dare."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845319
Kudos: 22





	king of my heart

_**is this the end of all the endings? / my broken bones are mending with all these nights we're spending / up on the roof with a school girl crush / drinking beer out of plastic cups / say you fancy me, not fancy stuff / baby, all at once, this is enough** _

_\- king of my heart, taylor swift (reputation)_

* * *

she can feel it—he's not gonna hold back anymore.

it has been 4 months since they've been dating and every day is a struggle for sakura to not jump sasuke's bones whenever they're together. his physical attractiveness knows no bounds and so every time sasuke looks at her with those eyes, heat just seeps through her clothes and enters the entirety of her skeletal system making her shake down to her marrow.

that's why now they're here, sneaking behind the throng of people in naruto's house party, making out like the teenagers that they are inside the guest room. all it took was one look from the other side of the roof, and beers were suddenly forgotten.

up against the wall, his warm hands are holding her thighs open so he can push his clothed hips against hers. her brain is already short-circuiting, hearing his appreciative noises and the sounds of their lips molding together. the air in the room is stifling and she feels so hot inside and out.

there have been a few nights quite like this one where pants and soft moans are the soundtrack of their evenings, but it was never this intense. sasuke has always been the attentive lover he is. he knows where to kiss and touch; and he lingers there if he wanted to just to see her beg for it. there's always a sense of control when it comes to sasuke and tonight, she feels like it's gone.

sakura can't decide if she's scared by that fact or she got even hornier.

she feels him running both his hands from her thighs to her hips, then dipping inside her shirt to hold her waist. his thumbs are moving slowly, caressing the skin there making her clench on nothing. sakura might not see it from the darkness of the room but she swears he smiles against her neck.

"sasuke-kun," she whispers against his mouth when he comes back to kiss her. there is a smooth flick of his tongue inside and a quick lap on her bottom lip before he pulls back and looks at her. she now wonders what he sees to make him look at her like that.

his lips are still in its usual form, straight and plump and a little bit redder than usual from all her desperate kisses. his eyes, however, are the ones smiling for it. call it a bit cliché, but sakura can see the twinkle in his eyes tonight, brighter than all these nights they're spending together.

he removes his one hand underneath her shirt to hold her face, "too fast?" he asks her softly as if they're not alone in this dark room.

she shakes her head, "no, you're perfect." she turns her head to kiss his palm holding her cheek, "this is perfect, sasuke-kun."

sasuke dips his head to pepper small kisses on her cheek, to her ear, down to the skin beneath it. "then what is it?" he seals it with a small suck of his lips and breathes against her ear that she felt all throughout her body. "tell me."

she grips his hips hard and pulls him closer to her. "i just..." she starts, quite distracted with the way his mouth is now on her neck, licking and biting, and _oh my god_ his hand just moved upwards to cup her chest. she breathes deep and exhales against his neck along with her words. "i just love you so much."

all his ministrations stops at once and sakura opens her eyes to wait for his next move. she knows he feels the same but this is the first time someone said it aloud. did she say something wrong? was he turned off by that? was she wrong in believing he loves her too?

sasuke removes his head from her neck and looks at her, both his hands now holding her face against his. his eyes are closed and it made sakura close hers too. moments pass until he speaks, his soft words hardly knocks inside her heart.

"me too," he says, too softly for her liking. she opens her eyes and even in the dark, she can glimpse a blush dusting his cheeks. shyly opening his eyes, he looks at her. his thumb finds her lips and he follows them with his gaze until it goes back to directly look into her green eyes.

"i love you too, sakura."

he concludes it by kissing her fiercely, his feet moving backward to guide them towards the bed. once he is seated, she climbs on his lap and wraps her arms around his wide shoulders as she kisses him as ferociously as he is kissing her now.

_he loves me, he loves me, he loves me._

his hands frantically moves her on his lap making her feel his need, and she moans without a care of anyone hearing. the only thing on her mind right now is sasuke and his wandering hands and mouth.

"are you sure?" sasuke breathes heavily. "just say stop and i will."

she answers by tugging her shirt off and pushing him down on the bed. her hair makes a curtain around them as if hiding them from the world, and she smiles down on him. "don't you dare."

sasuke looks at her in wonder, his lips tilting to a small shy smile, until his eyes glint for a split second. sakura squeals when sasuke switches their positions so now she's underneath him. he takes his shirt off, revealing his gorgeous physique, and she can't help but smile. she's so lucky.

loving sasuke feels like the end of all the endings; the start of endless beginnings. and after this night is through—when all the moans and grunts ended and hushed words of love and reverence begun, when they knew in their hearts that the rest of their nights together will be spent like this, in each other's arms—that's when they know...

_this is enough._

* * *

_~fin~_


End file.
